


Life Less Ordinary

by StayExtraFrosty



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Ficlet Collection, Future Fic, Idiots in Love, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayExtraFrosty/pseuds/StayExtraFrosty
Summary: This will be a collection of my ficlets and shorter works. They will all be in the same well-adjusted future that Michael and Alex deserve. Starting with Michael and Alex's wedding. Tags will be added will chapters. All chapters can stand alone unless otherwise noted.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Life Less Ordinary

**Author's Note:**

> All fics will be able to stand alone unless otherwise noted and chapters will be named accordingly. Title taken from the song "Life Less Ordinary" by Carbon Leaf (which is one of the most perfect songs for Malex ever).
> 
> This first one is tooth-rotting fluff and pretty words ft. Michael and Alex being very in love and admitting it to a room full of people. Michael POV

“Before we begin, is there anyone who objects to the union of these two soulmates?”

Michael had to keep himself from snickering at Isobel’s tone. He didn’t want to know what would happen if anyone spoke up. Of course he didn’t really care. Nothing was going to stop him from marrying the beautiful man in front of him.

A small grin had taken up a permanent residence on Alex’s face. As soon as they stood across from each other, the puzzle pieces came closer together. Michael didn’t want to rush this. He had prepared his vows for weeks. He needed everyone to know how in love he was with Alex Manes. They were it for each other and they always knew it.

The silence from the crowd encouraged Isobel to continue, “Wonderful. Then we can start. Michael and Alex, are you ready to devote yourselves to each other?” As much as he wanted to laugh, he just grinned. He’d been ready for fourteen years. Alex just smiled back at him, a blush settling on his cheeks.

“Yea,” Alex answered for both of them. Michael’s heart soared.

“Then Michael, you’ve prepared your own vows?” He nodded, dropping one of Alex’s hands to reach into his pocket for the words he had meticulously picked out. He was about to start reading but Michael watched his hand fall to his side slowly.

_No. I’m never letting go of him again._

Michael’s paper fluttered to the ground as he grabbed Alex’s hand again, pulling it to his chest.

“Sorry. But I promised you I would never let go and I intend to keep it,” he paused and Alex squeezed his hands, encouraging. “I told you once that I never look away. Because anywhere you aren’t feels empty and lost. So when I looked into my future and didn’t see you, I was hopeless. But now all I see is you. In my past, present and future. Because we are cosmic and no one can tell us otherwise. I’m in love with you Alex and I will never look away.”

Tears welled up in Alex’s eyes. His attempt to control his smile was failing and that just made Michael grin wider. It was not at all what he had written but somehow this was better. He didn’t need to impress Alex with fancy words. Because he was enough. Finally.

“Damnit, Michael I don’t think I can top that,” Alex said, voice cracking. A chuckle rumbled through the crowd. He shook his head, squeezing his hands again.

“Michael you were the first person who really knew me. Sorry to my friends. You saw me and knew exactly what I needed. _You_. You can go on about how I save everyone else but you saved me. So I will go anywhere with you. Into the future or the stars, whatever we decide.”

Alex laughed a bit and god Michael just wanted to kiss him. Everything was clicking perfectly, just like it should have always been. He would never leave Alex but if he ever found all the pieces of his spaceship, he would take Alex with him. Show him something amazing.

“Now that we’re all nice and weepy, Michael, do you take Alex as your husband?”

“I do.”

“And Alex, do you take Michael as your husband?”

“I do.”

Isobel smiled and waved to the small child from the reservation. Estella. She hung around Greg a lot and by association, Michael and Alex. She presented the tray holding the two rings, a giddy smile lighting up her face.

Michael and Alex picked up their respective rings. Michael’s hands shook but a glance at Alex’s face helped him calm down. This was it. He knew they would always be together but something about making it official just had him wanting to jump out of his skin in joy.

The ring slipped on easily and it was so right. Alex was his. His thumb ran over the back of Michael’s hand as he slipped the other ring onto his finger.

“You may now kiss your soulmate.”

They didn’t need to be told twice. Michael cupped Alex’s face just as he had all those years ago. Except now there was no nervousness. No wondering about what comes after.

Their lips pressed together softly, Alex’s hands resting on his arms, as if to hold him in place. Once, twice, three times. They pulled apart, both well aware they had an audience. Michael rested his forehead against Alex’s. Laughter bubbled up from both of them and the clapping that had been in the distance became louder.

This was the beginning of forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback always appreciated!  
> You can find me on pretty much any site (twitter, instagram, tumblr) under the same name username


End file.
